


Bad Days

by ransom191



Series: Home Sweet Home [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransom191/pseuds/ransom191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, they all feel like shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

Mandy’s pretty sure she’s going to get kicked out of school, which is fucking ridiculous because she hadn’t done anything wrong, that teacher totally came onto her, and she’s the one that said no, and he’s the one that grabbed her ass anyway, and besides, it was a fucking community college, and who even knew you could get kicked out of one one those? Not her, that’s for certain.

She thought about this while she rode the train, she thought about this while she walked from the train station, she thought about this while she climbed the stairs, and she’s still thinking about this as she stands in front of her apartment, banging on the front door for almost five minutes.

It wasn’t even like she’d forgotten her key, it was right in her pocket, and if she wanted to she could totally let herself in. Except she doesn’t want to, because the last thing she needs on her awful day is to walk in on her brother and her boyfriend fucking, again.

One of her neighbors pops his liver-spotted head out of his door to yell at her to shut the fuck up already, and Mandy decides she’d better take her chances and open the door. She fishes around in her pocket until she pulls out her key, all the while shouting that she was entering and everyone better be fucking decent, and then she finally lets herself in.

The apartment is mostly dark, except for the bathroom light that her brother had left on for the ten thousandth fucking time, and swear to god, if he did it again she’d make him pay for all the utilities himself, and Mandy doesn’t think anyone’s even home.

But then she sees that Ian is, and he’s curled up on the pull-out couch, not moving. She knows he’s not asleep because his eyes are open, and they’re doing that creepy dead-looking thing they do when he’s having a spell, or whatever cutesy, euphemistic name Fiona’s come up with and demanded everyone use, and fuck, that’s even worse than Mandy’s shitty day.

Before she knows it, Mandy’s crawling into bed with him, pulling the cover around herself. He has some gunk in the corner of his eye, Mandy scratches it away as gently as she can. She says hi, he doesn’t respond, it’s exactly what she was expecting.

They never knew how to handle these things. Sometimes they’ll last hours, sometimes they’ll last days. Once it lasted almost two weeks. Mickey’s gotten his hands on almost every kind of pill ever made, Mandy’s spent hours and hours in the library researching what to do. They’ve never gotten a grasp on it. Sometimes if they played music, that would help. That’s as close to a solution as they’ve gotten.

Mandy tries telling him about her day at class, he doesn’t respond. Then she tells him a different version, where giant rats came out of the sewer and she fought them off with her laser vision, some shit like that. He doesn’t respond to that either.

Finally, Mandy pulls out her ipod, puts an earphone in her ear and then one in Ian’s. She plays some music, and they stay like that for a few songs, even if she’s pretty sure that isn’t helping much this time. After a while, her body gets warm where they’re touching under the covers. Ian doesn’t stir, Mandy drifts off to sleep.

Later, when Mickey bursts through the door, cursing and screaming about something or another, she guesses his day was pretty shitty too.


End file.
